


The Neuroanatomy of Unrequited Pair-Bonding

by radioqueen



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Borderline Mommy Kink, Breeding, Claustrophobia, Competence Kink, F/M, For Science!, Humorous dirty talk, Impregnation, Light Dom/sub, Light Femdom, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mutual Non-Con, Neuroscience Jargon, Not really porn sorry, Panic Attacks, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sex inside an MRI machine, Transcribed, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioqueen/pseuds/radioqueen
Summary: Ellie wants to study how Damien's ability affects the brain of a non-atypical during sex. Naturally, her first choice is his therapist, whom he's clearly been crushing on for a year.





	The Neuroanatomy of Unrequited Pair-Bonding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siltscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siltscribe/gifts).



**fMRI Session 446: Neuroanatomical Processes of Class E Mind Manipulation During Intercourse**

Session date 07/22/2016 14:37

_Transcribed by Lena Erikson, 7/24/2016_

 

**Subjects:**

DAMIEN: Robert “Damien” Gorham/E-307, a level 3 mind manipulator.

JOAN: Dr. Joan Bright, née(?) Bryant, non-atypical clinical psychologist/former AM [REDACTED] Branch employee.

 

**Researchers:**

WADSWORTH: Ellie Wadsworth, Director of AM [REDACTED] Branch.

LENA: Lena Erikson, Junior fMRI/DTI Specialist and doctoral candidate in University of [REDACTED] Clinical Psychology: Neuropsychology program.

 

**Transcription of Audio Log**

WADSWORTH: And we’re live. Care to do the honors this time, Lena?

LENA: This is fMRI session 446.  Transcription begins at 14:37. The subjects have been prepared for the fMRI study and relocated to the equipment. Subject E-307 is emerging from a brief sedation, so we will—

DAMIEN: What the fuck kind of room is this? Hey! Let us out!

JOAN: ( _Very sarcastically_ ) Yes, good, keep shouting. That will help.

DAMIEN: Just so you know, I blame you for all this.

JOAN: I know. ( _Under her breath_ ) So do I.

DAMIEN: Hey! Hey, lady! I know you’re listening! You can’t keep us here. Now let us out while I’m still in a good mood, and I won’t make anyone hurt themselves. Much.

WADSWORTH: ( _Laughs_ ) Oh, Robert. You’re not going anywhere.

DAMIEN: About time. What the fuck is this place?

WADSWORTH: It’s an fMRI facility. You and Joan are going to make some science for us today.

DAMIEN: I never was great at science. Better at language arts and social studies. Where are you? Like… the next room?

WADSWORTH: Do you feel my consciousness in the next room? (Pause) I didn’t think so. Now, if you’d like, you can take off your clothing—

DAMIEN: This isn’t exactly what I’d call clothing… wait, what do you mean, take it off?

WADSWORTH: Those MRI machines can get pretty hot, especially when you’re both in there.

DAMIEN: Someone had better tell me what the _fuck_ is going on.

JOAN: We’re going to have sex while they scan our brains.

DAMIEN: We're... I’m sorry, what? No, that’s insane, even for this place. We don’t consent, okay? You can’t make us. It’ll mess with your scans if we’re not into it.

WADSWORTH: But Joan has agreed already.

DAMIEN: No fucking way.

JOAN: It’s true. I—

[ _Crosstalk_ ]

DAMIEN: What’d you offer her to agree to this? Because I have demands too, you know.

WADSWORTH: Joan will get to enjoy some quality time with her brother in exchange for her participation here.

DAMIEN: Maybe I want some quality time with her brother, too.

WADSWORTH: That can be arranged. But I know you’re a curious man. Don’t you want access to all our research on you? How your ability works? Maybe… if it doesn’t work on anyone else?

DAMIEN: ( _Brief hesitation_ ) Fine. Where are the condoms?

WADSWORTH: That won’t be necessary. You’ve both been tested for every disease we know of.

DAMIEN: That’s great. But what about pregnancy?

WADSWORTH: That’s actually the goal.

DAMIEN: Why the fuck would you— oh.

JOAN: Yes.

DAMIEN: Because Mark. And me. And DNA shit.

WADSWORTH: Exactly! Joan told me you were smart when you applied yourself.

DAMIEN: What the fuck, though? You don’t use test tubes and all that?

WADSWORTH: We like to kill two birds with one stone. This way, we can study how your ability works in sexual situations _and_ save money on insemination equipment.

DAMIEN: And if I refuse?

WADSWORTH: Then Joan won’t get to see her brother. But we will have to strap her to a table and insert tubes into lots of different places while we inseminate her with his sperm. It’ll be pretty uncomfortable, and not just physically. Though we do use the most effective method, and some people find it painful to have their uterus overfilled and their cervix clamped. Not the method I’d ask for, honestly.

JOAN: Ellie, please—

WADSWORTH: Don’t worry, Joan. I don’t think Robert will do that to you. Will you, Robert?

DAMIEN: Oh, fuck off.

WADSWORTH: Come on, this should be at least a little fun for you, Robert! Don’t you have a little crush on your therapist?

DAMIEN: No.

WADSWORTH: Really?

DAMIEN: She’s like a sister to me.

WADSWORTH: Aw, well that’s very sweet, but you’re going to have to get over that. Because either you can make a baby the fun way with someone who feels like your sister, or Mark can make a baby with someone who actually is his sister in the most painful way possible. For both of them. Are you really going to put Joan through that?

JOAN: Damien, for once in your life, can you _please_ just do what I need you to?!

DAMIEN: Ugh, fine, I’ll try. But I can’t promise I’ll be able to… you know.

WADSWORTH: You may have to help him out, Joan.

JOAN: ( _Disgusted sigh_ ) All right. If I must...

DAMIEN: Jesus, Dr. Bright! She said ‘help,’ not ‘castrate.’ Have you ever given a handjob in your life?!

JOAN: Sorry.

WADSWORTH: As amusing as this is, there’s lubricant on the table if you need it.

[ _Movement]_

DAMIEN: ( _inhales sharply_ ) You can’t even bother to warm it up first?

JOAN: No.

[ _Room tone_ ]

JOAN: Are you even trying?

DAMIEN: Jesus, I’m sorry! I’m naked with my therapist in a cold hospital room full of weird-ass machines. And why are you moving your hand like that?

JOAN: Like what?

DAMIEN: Like you’re changing a lightbulb. No one in the history of handjobs has ever wanted that.

[ _Intercom clicks off_ ]

WADSWORTH: Technical difficulties! Please stand by.

LENA: ( _Snorts_ )

JOAN: If you hate my technique so much, why don’t you just manipulate me into doing it properly?

DAMIEN: That defeats the entire purpose.

JOAN: Then _show_ me. The way normal people have to.

DAMIEN: Fine. Like this.

[ _Movement_ ]

JOAN: That’s… progress.

[ _Intercom clicks on_ ]

WADSWORTH: I hate to interrupt the mating process, but this is taking too long.

DAMIEN: Sheesh, sorry. Kind of hard to get in the mood like this.

WADSWORTH: Why don’t I put on some music? What would you like?

DAMIEN: Uh, what do you have?

WADSWORTH: Oh, I know… I thought this might come in handy. I have your phone, Robert. And, how sweet! There’s a playlist called “Joan” on here.

DAMIEN: Hey! That’s private.

WADSWORTH: Nothing is private now that you’re here. Let’s see… I have trouble picturing Joan getting into the moment while Nine Inch Nails is playing. Ah, the playlist does mellow out halfway through. Let’s start there.

JOAN: Why do you have a playlist with my name on it?

[ _MUSIC: “Heart’s a Mess” by Gotye_ ]

WADSWORTH: A little sappy, but it does have a nice rhythm. Joan, why don’t you get up on the platform? I have a feeling Damien will find it easier to perform if you let him get you ready, instead of the other way around.

JOAN: I don’t… what?

WADSWORTH: It’s more blessed to give than to receive. Even Robert understands that.

JOAN: Ah. I see. In that case…

[ _Platform shifts_ ]

JOAN: Get up here. Now.

[ _More platform shifting_ ]

JOAN: No. Lower. Between my legs.

DAMIEN: Ah, hair! [ _Muffled protest; muffled sounds of enjoyment_ ]

JOAN: Watch your teeth.

DAMIEN: [ _Muffled_ ] I am!

[ _Joan expresses a gradually increasing level of arousal through vocalizations. Intercom clicks off._ ]

WADSWORTH: Very interesting. Now we’re getting somewhere.

LENA: Is he manipulating her mind?

WADSWORTH: I honestly can’t tell. I can’t wait to get those two inside the machine. ( _Intercom clicks on._ ) Robert, could you rate your arousal for me?

[ _Damien pants for air_ ]

DAMIEN: It’s Damien. And uhhh... seven?

WADSWORTH: That sounds promising. Are you ready to move on to the next phase?

JOAN: Yes, can we please get this over with?

DAMIEN: Yeah, sure.

( _Movement on the platform_ )

DAMIEN: You ready for this?

JOAN: As ready as I’ll ever be.

DAMIEN: Do you want me to—

JOAN: No.

DAMIEN: Fine. I’ll just—

JOAN: Wait. Maybe.

DAMIEN: Jesus, Doc. Do you want me to mind control you or not?

[ _Pause_ ]

JOAN: Yes. Please. I don’t think I can do this otherwise.

DAMIEN: Gee, way to inspire confidence in me.

JOAN: Just do it, Damien. Please. Just like we practiced.

DAMIEN: Yeah. I got it. Stop talking for a sec.

[ _Pause_ ]

JOAN: ( _Inaudible_ )

WADSWORTH: Joan?

DAMIEN: Something on your mind, Dr. Bright?

JOAN: Yes. Damien… Ugh.

DAMIEN: Take your time. (Softly) You know, you don't usually wear your hair down. Except when Agent Green is coming over, of course. I like it. I always wanted to just... run my fingers through it, you know? See what it felt like.

JOAN: (Inaudible)

DAMIEN: Oh, you like that? You shivered. You must have a sensitive head. I can do it some more, if you want. And maybe... (kissing sound) maybe your neck's sensitive too. Hm? Well, Dr. B.?

[ _Pause_ ]

JOAN: Damien.

DAMIEN: Hm?

JOAN: I want you to… to fuck me.

DAMIEN: Oh, do you?

JOAN: Yes. ( _Hesitation_ ) Please. I… I need you inside me.

DAMIEN: Since you asked so nicely…

[ _Movement_ ]

WADSWORTH: Joan?

JOAN: Ah! Ow.

DAMIEN: Okay, you do it, then.

JOAN: God. This is so… Can you turn it up, please?

DAMIEN: Turn what up? You mean, can I make myself want you to be more mind controlled into fucking me? No.

JOAN: Mind control doesn’t exist. And that probably won’t help. Like I told you before, you need to channel your wants, not force them. Focus on the details. What do you want me to be feeling for you? What forms of physical contact do you want right now? You need to focus on those things.

DAMIEN: (Quietly) God, you’re kind of hot when you’re telling me what to do.

JOAN: Ugh. Focus, please.

[ _Pause_ ]

JOAN: Damien.

[ _Soft kissing_ ]

DAMIEN: ( _Breathlessly_ ) God, yeah, keep touching yourself.

JOAN: I can feel you wanting me to.

DAMIEN: Yeah, but do you want to stop?

JOAN: Ugh. Just kiss me again.

[ _Continued kissing;_   _Intercom clicks off._ ]

WADSWORTH: Finally. We knew they’d be fine once they got in close enough proximity, though.

LENA: I don’t follow.

WADSWORTH: Weren’t you helping with the pheromone study yesterday?

LENA: No, that was Ella.

WADSWORTH: Right, twins. Sorry.

LENA: Don’t worry about it. We get that a lot. But the pheromone study?

WADSWORTH: Long story short, they have good chemistry. I don’t just mean how they talk to each other, though that is pretty funny to watch. But they both had strong physiological reactions to each other’s pheromones. We’ve found that pheromone compatibility has some interesting results on breeding success rates, and it’s part of our long-term study on atypical genetics—

JOAN: Damien, please.

DAMIEN: What?

JOAN: You know exactly what I want.

DAMIEN: Maybe I don't.

JOAN: Please don't make me say it.

DAMIEN: But that's the best part. If you want it so bad, just ask.

[ _Silence_ ]

JOAN: Damien. I need you. I need you inside me.

DAMIEN: Well, I’m right here. What are you waiting for?

JOAN: Just... fuck me! Fuck me right now, Damien.

DAMIEN: Hm, how can I say no to that?

[ _Kissing; movement. Joan makes a sound—unsure if pain or pleasure._ ]

DAMIEN: Ohh, fuck. 

JOAN: All the way. Deeper.

DAMIEN: Yeah, trust me, that's the plan. Does it feel okay for you?

JOAN: I'm begging for more while digging my heels into your back. Stop asking me stupid questions and fuck me properly.

DAMIEN: God I love when you're bossy. Fuck.

[ _Intercom clicks on_ ]

WADSWORTH: All set, lovebirds?

DAMIEN: Uh, yeah, I guess so.

WADSWORTH: Hands and legs inside, please. I’m sending you two inside.

[ _The platform mechanically withdraws into the machine._ ]

WADSWORTH: How’s it going in there? Not too claustrophobic, I hope?

JOAN: Actually, I… I think I need to... I can't breathe. I need out—

DAMIEN: Nuh uh. You want to take a deep breath and relax. You wanna meditate or whatever you're always trying to make me do in your office.

JOAN: ( _Inhales deeply for a few moments_ )

WADSWORTH: Lena? Will you start it?

[ _Machine starts. Note to audio engineer: Can you remove some of this sound from the recording?_ ]

WADSWORTH: Now, we need to see Joan’s brain both affected and unaffected by your ability, Robert. I assume you’re mind controlling her now?

DAMIEN and JOAN ( _in unison_ ): It’s not mind control.

WADSWORTH: Of course. Then… are you _manipulating_ her mind right now?

DAMIEN: Yup.

WADSWORTH: Can you stop for a minute?

DAMIEN: I can try.

WADSWORTH: How do you feel, Joan?

JOAN: I—I want to get out. I changed my mind. I think I’m going to have a panic attack.

WADSWORTH: Sorry, Joan, that’s not an option right now.

JOAN: I want out _now_. Get off of me—

WADSWORTH: Ah. That's probably enough for a control image. Robert, would you mind—

DAMIEN: Way ahead of you.

WADSWORTH: Joan? How are you feeling?

JOAN: Fine.

WADSWORTH: Really? You don’t—

JOAN: Safe. I feel safe. Or, I want to feel safe.

WADSWORTH: _Very_ interesting. What else do you want?

JOAN: I want to stay here and answer your questions so you don’t do something worse to me. And I want to order Damien around until I—until I… _Damien._

DAMIEN: What? I thought I was supposed to be “manipulating” your mind. For science, or whatever.

JOAN: Yes, but now you’ve dropped all pretense of subtlety and are just straight up manipulating me into fulfilling your fetish for being yelled at—

DAMIEN: Wow. Can we not hash this out in front of the sketchy government agency that kidnapped us and is making us fuck at this very moment?

JOAN: Fine. But try to be more subtle.

DAMIEN: Okay... Like that?

JOAN: It’ll do.

WADSWORTH: What was that about?

JOAN: The manipulation became way too obvious.

WADSWORTH: Is it easier to resist when it’s obvious?

JOAN: Not necessarily. But it's definitely harder to resist when I don't know it's happening.

WADSWORTH: I see. Now, Robert, is all that a conscious choice for you? Do you choose what you want her to feel?

DAMIEN: Some of it. Some of it's unconscious.

WADSWORTH: Can you make Joan have an orgasm right now?

DAMIEN: I can’t _make_ anyone do anything. Especially Dr. Bright. She's pretty good at resisting. Better than anyone I've ever met, at least. But I can plant a thought in her head, make her want what I want. But I have to really want it, and then on her end, she has to give in. Just because someone wants something doesn't mean they'll actually do it. So no, I can’t even convince her to have an orgasm right now, because I don’t want it badly enough yet, and I don't think she's warmed up enough.

WADSWORTH: But you could theoretically have some sway over delaying or initiating her orgasm?

DAMIEN: I don't know. I've never tried.

WADSWORTH: Thank you, Robert. You’re being a big help.

DAMIEN: Great. Can you stop talking to us, then? I’m trying to concentrate on staying hard.

WADSWORTH: I understand. I’ll give you two a few moments. Try not to move too much, all right?

[ _Intercom clicks off._ ]

DAMIEN: Wait, how the hell are we supposed to have sex if we can’t—

JOAN: Like this.

DAMIEN: Whoa. Do that again.

JOAN: You could try saying please.

DAMIEN: Okay... Do that again, please. ( _Pause._ ) Ahhhhh, wow. But... does that get you hot, too?

JOAN: Yes. Besides, you wanted me to touch myself, and that certainly doesn’t hurt.

DAMIEN: Right.

[ _Machine noises; occasional kissing; i_ _ntercom clicks on_ ]

WADSWORTH: Joan, talk me through your thought process. What are you feeling?

JOAN: ( _Breathlessly_ ) Aroused.

WADSWORTH: On a scale of one to ten, how would you—

JOAN: Nine.

WADSWORTH: And are you resisting that arousal? What are you resisting, exactly?

JOAN: I’m trying to resist wanting it.

WADSWORTH: Wanting what?

JOAN: Wanting… wanting… No. I refuse to do that. Not here. Not in front of my former boss.

WADSWORTH: What?

JOAN: No. I refuse.

DAMIEN: Come on, it's not worse than anything else we've had to do. I won't last as long if you do it. Isn't that the goal? Just say it.

JOAN: I... I don't know.

DAMIEN: Yeah, you do. Think about how much it'll turn you on to do it.

[ _Pause_ ]

DAMIEN: Come _on_ , Dr. B. I know you've got some dirty talk for me somewhere in there. Some kind of secret porn star fantasy or something?

JOAN: No.

DAMIEN: I think you do. I think you want to tell me all kinds of obscene things.

JOAN: No.

[ _Pause_ ]

JOAN: Actually...

DAMIEN: Yeah! That's it.

[ _Note to audio engineer: please boost gain +20-40% on this section due to subjects murmuring.]_

JOAN: You're a very naughty boy, Damien.

DAMIEN: I know I am, I'm sorry...

JOAN: You're not sorry at all. You love having your cock buried to the hilt inside me. I can feel you twitching and leaking pre-cum.

DAMIEN: Holy fuck. Yeah, you're right, Dr. B. What are you gonna do about it? Are you gonna punish me?

JOAN: ( _Laughs_ ) You'd like that too much... but I should. I should spank you for doing all of this to me. You deserve to be punished, Damien. 

DAMIEN: Yeah, I do, I do.

JOAN: I want to punish until you cry. I want to step on you in my high heels and fuck you with my strap-on and spank you with a wooden spoon.

DAMIEN: Oh no, not the wooden spoon, Dr. Bright...

[ _End gain boost_ ]

WADSWORTH: ( _Amused_ ) So Robert, you’re imposing your want on Joan, so she wants… what, to be aroused?

DAMIEN: ( _Distracted_ ) Uh... yeah. Trying to.

WADSWORTH: What specifically are you making her want? Help us out, here, so we don't have to repeat this process later.

DAMIEN: Well, I want Dr. B. real relaxed and super into this, so she is. Mostly. And I want her to talk dirty to me and threaten me a little, so she is. And since we can’t move inside this thing, I want her to keep using her muscles to do most of the work, so… you get the idea.

WADSWORTH: You still don’t want her to orgasm?

DAMIEN: Well, eventually, sure. But I want her to do that right as I get close.

JOAN: ( _Unintelligible_ )

DAMIEN: Yeah, what she said.

[ _Boost gain_ ]

DAMIEN: Keep going, Doc. You were telling me about the wooden spoon.

JOAN: You deserve to be spanked over and over again for using your power on me like this. I want to spank you until you can't sit down.

DAMIEN: Yeah? Then what would you do?

JOAN: Tie you up. Sit on your face. Fuck your ass with my strap-on. Whatever I want.

DAMIEN: Fuck, hold on, I almost came.

[ _End gain boost]_

WADSWORTH: Lena, look at his prefrontal cortex.

LENA: What about it? It's underdeveloped?

WADSWORTH: No. Well, yes, actually, and that's a great observation. Right in line with what we know about his personality, isn't it?

LENA: The impulsivity, the complete inability to plan for the future—

DAMIEN: Hey! I can hear you. Stop criticizing my brain!

WADSWORTH: But what I actually wanted you to notice is the activity in his prefrontal cortex right before these... three... desire centers light up like a christmas tree. And then a second later, Joan’s prefrontal cortex activity disappears, and all these parts of her brain light up. What can we guess from that?

LENA: Uh… he makes a decision about what he wants?

WADSWORTH: Maybe. Or some kind of psychic social interaction happens between them, like subconscious telepathy. But the most important takeaway here is how he overrides the other person’s executive function. Joan is very disciplined. She has a nice, well-developed frontal lobe and prefrontal cortex. I think that’s why she can fight his control better than the average bear, if you’ll forgive the joke. Joan, I want you to resist now.

JOAN: I’m trying.

WADSWORTH: There! See it?

LENA: Prefrontal cortex activity. She’s resisting impulsivity when she resists him?

WADSWORTH: Looks that way, doesn’t it?

JOAN: I’m sorry to interrupt your little science lesson, but could we please get this over with? It’s getting hot, and in case you forgot, I am literally lying here with one of my patients inside me.

WADSWORTH: Oh, sure. Wouldn’t want anyone going soft on us, would we? How are you holding up, Robert?

DAMIEN: Just fine, thanks.

WADSWORTH: Go ahead, if you're ready.

[ _Continued machine noises; steady breathing_ ]

WADSWORTH: Joan, your hippocampus is unusually quiet. What are you fantasizing about?

JOAN: I… I don’t think I’m fantasizing about anything right now.

WADSWORTH: Nothing? Not even someone you find attractive?

JOAN: No, I’m… I guess I’m very much in the moment.

WADSWORTH: Fascinating. Thank you, Joan! Lena, did you flag the anterior cingulate cortex and the insular cortex?

LENA: Yes, Director. Both subjects.

WADSWORTH: Perfect.

DAMIEN: Hey, are you close to done in there? Because I don't know know how much longer I can keep going.

WADSWORTH: We have what we need. Feel free to give us the big finale whenever you're ready.

DAMIEN: You really want to come too, huh?

JOAN: Desperately.

DAMIEN: Well, I'm not gonna be able to hold out if you start coming around my cock. So you wanna be real vocal about it, don't you? 

JOAN: Yes.

DAMIEN: Okay. Good. But remember, you can't move around much when you come.

JOAN: I remember.

DAMIEN: ( _Tensely_ ) Okay. Okay, I think that's everything. Keep fucking me like that and come whenever you want to.

[ _Machine noises_ ]

JOAN: It's so strange to want to inflict all these bizarre kinks on you. And especially to want to talk about it out loud.

DAMIEN: Hey, you asked for it.

JOAN: I did indeed ask for it. For once.

DAMIEN: So... what do you want to do to me?

JOAN: Right now? I mostly want to keep squeezing around your dick like this so you can impregnate me while my former boss watches. And I'm really starting to want to orgasm so everyone knows you're the best at sex. (Scoffs) Best? I suppose you're halfway decent when you follow orders.

DAMIEN: Oh fuck, shit, I can't—You  _really_ wanna come right now. Don't you, Dr. B.?

JOAN: Oh! Ah, Damien, I'm coming—

DAMIEN: Attagirl. Come for me. 

WADSWORTH: Watch the hypothalamus light up. Having a nice orgasm, Joan? Oh! And Robert, too? Good boy! Very impressive use of your ability.

JOAN: Come inside me, now, Damien, I need it—

DAMIEN: (Inhales sharply) Yeah, pull my hair, pull my hair like that... fuck...

WADSWORTH: Lena, flag Joan’s nucleus accumbens at this timestamp. I want to compare the dopamine activation to her control orgasm from a few days ago. Can’t you find it? It’s near the preoptic area of the hypothalamus.

LENA: Here?

WADSWORTH: No, a nudge higher. Yes, that’s it.

DAMIEN: Hey, you okay?

JOAN: Please don't talk to me right now.

WADSWORTH: That was great, you two! I just need you to lie still for a few more minutes so we can get some insight into the refractory period. Aw, would you look at that?

LENA: What am I looking at?

WADSWORTH: We’ve got dopamine coming from the VTA to the…? ( _Tapping the screen_ ) Come on, Lena, we were talking about this last week.

INTERN: The... mesolimbic dopaminergic pathway?

WADSWORTH: Yes! And where have we seen that before?

LENA: Uhhh... I mean, a lot of places… I can’t think of any atypical scans—

WADSWORTH: Think general, not atypical.

LENA: I’m not… um….

WADSWORTH: Come on, you know this. Larry Young.

LENA: Oh! Pair-bonding!

WADSWORTH: Yes! Robert is trying to pair-bond with Joan. Isn’t that sweet?

LENA: She’s not, though.

WADSWORTH: No… I don’t think pair-bonding is Joan’s _thing_. She's a little too cold for that.

LENA: What does that mean?

WADSWORTH: Oh, she’s a complicated woman. I doubt we could ever guess. Joan, what's going on in that brain of yours?

[ _Silence_ ]

WADSWORTH: Joan? Tell me what you’re feeling or we'll have to do this all over again.

JOAN: ( _Angrily_ ) I’m ashamed, Ellie! I may not be the most ethical therapist, but I never… This is completely... You made me have unprotected sex with one of my patients!

WADSWORTH: “Made”? Joan, you agreed to this.

JOAN: What other choice did I have?!

DAMIEN: Calm down.

JOAN: No, I don't want to calm down! I want to get out of this damn machine. Get off me. Now!

WADSWORTH: Joan, you to lie still so the impregnation can take.

JOAN: Then at least get me the hell out of this machine! It’s so hot I’m suffocating.

DAMIEN: I want out too.

JOAN: Get off me! I can't breathe!

DAMIEN: I'm trying! Is there a button to get this stupid machine to stop?

JOAN: I need to sit up. Move!

[ _Thud against the inside of machine_ ]

DAMIEN: Ow! Knock it off. I'm fucking trying.

JOAN: There's no space. I can't breathe. I can't move. I can't breathe.

DAMIEN: Fuck, okay, maybe we can go backwards out of this thing...

WADSWORTH: You both need to _lie still_ , or the study will be invalidated, and you'll forfeit any perks you've earned so far. [ _Intercom clicks off_ ] Start the nitrous and end the transcription there. Restraint team, be ready for my signal. I need Damien sedated and removed, and I need Joan horizontal for the next hour.

WALKIE TALKIE: Copy, Director. Standing by for your signal.

LENA: Administering nitrous oxide into the testing chamber. Ending transcription at 15:21.


End file.
